Nagi's Life: Mainichi
by futagoakuma-tenshi01
Summary: Nagi's life. Schwarz, school, Weiss, and sprained ankles. What else is new in my life? Warning: sarcastic remarks (First person view) Possible OmiNagi
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is a first person view on Nagi's life. He's my favorite person. I don't know if he would be sarcastic like this, but this is just a view on what he's like.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Walking backwards is stupid. Never, ever do it. If you don't, you might not end up getting a sprained ankle because of it. Yeah, who'd have thought, Nagi, the telekinetic, can't even catch himself from tripping over his own feet. Seriously, I was just backing up, watching Farf play with his knives again, and I fell flat on my ass, twisting my ankle in the process. Just perfect. What a great way to begin the morning.  
  
The mighty light-glinting-off-glasses leader of ours informed me that I was not to go to school or on missions before he left to look into work for us, presumably. Which essentially means: stay in the house while we go off and have fun. Well, fun isn't the word, but I'm stuck here for two weeks; hopefully my ankle is healed by then.  
  
And imagine me on a mission and someone, maybe Weiss (who knows why they're still after us? We ARE no longer enemies, after all) attacks. What would I do? Limp around pathetically screaming "What do I do??? I have no powers with my ankle sprained!!"? NO!! I'm a telekinetic. A telekinetic. I can fight. With. My. Powers. I. Can. Float. Around. Instead. Of. Walking. But does anyone consider that? Nooooo. . .they all just ignore me, going on their own business. Well, all right, they don't ignore me, I mean, I'm family, but they're out all the time and they leave a bored teenager to himself.  
  
Yep. Bored. Flip the TV on. Nothing good on. Bored. You know what? Brad even took away my computer, my laptop!! HIS broke. Broke, can you believe it? And he's using mine until he 'has time to go and get one for himself'. Riiiiight. Yeah, when? Never, maybe? I can just forget about that and kiss my laptop goodbye. He's going to keep it until I pick one out and buy it, either for myself or him, I know it.  
  
I just noticed something. It's raining. Nice and cloudy, even when it's late morning, almost noon. I see lightning. Well, I like rain, so it doesn't bother me if it storms. Sun, on the other hand, I hate. It's too . . . happy. Hot. I just don't like it. Rain somehow cheers me up. Well, maybe not cheer me up, but it makes me feel better.  
  
See, now look what happened. If you leave some like this, with nothing to do, they start to think too much. Maybe it's because of rain. Is it bad luck or something? Maybe I'm just an angst and depressed person, but-agh! See, I'm thinking of idiotic things now. Must keep myself occupied.  
  
Hmmm. . . I see . . . a phone. I pick up the phone. Ooooh, look at me, aren't I clever? Ok, enough sarcasm. Picking a random number and calling . . . now.  
  
Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ri-  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
A woman's voice. It must be a home number. Well, I'll just say nothing and see what she'll do.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hen no hito (strange/weird person). . ."  
  
Click. Dialtone.  
  
Ooooookkay. Well, let's try another number. Hey, it's entertaining enough, do you want me to go insane of boredom?  
  
Punch in random number.  
  
Ring ring.  
  
"This is (blank) Store, may I help you?"  
  
Now a man's voice. Sure, I'll just do the same thing as last time.  
  
"Is. . .anyone there?"  
  
"HELLO????!"  
  
Jeez!! I wince. And also promptly hang up. What a nice way to greet your customer, why don't you yell in your bosses' ear too? Now, another number.  
  
Ring ring. Ring-  
  
"Hello, this is Koneko no Sumu Ie. How may I help you?"  
  
Yikes. It's the dart boy from Weiss! This is their number? I stare, then write down the number on a piece of paper. Why do I want the number??? Wait a minute . . . why is he out of school, isn't he still in school?  
  
"Why are you out of school, don't you go to school?"  
  
Wait. Did I just say that out loud???  
  
"Who is this?" Now he sounds suspicious. I'd better hang up. But for some reason, I don't want to. But . . . I do anyway. No use doing something I would regret later.  
  
Now I'm staring at Weiss's flower shop number on it's little piece of white paper. .It's staring me in the face, taunting me, saying "call the number, call the number"! I pinch my arm. What the hell is making me think weird things like that? Or maybe Schuldig's been in my mind for too long.  
  
Well. I think it's safe to say that I definitely will NOT go around calling random numbers again. Brad would go ballistic if he knew I called Weiss, even by accident. Even if we ARE more powerful and better than they are, they could find us by the phone number. I don't think we want to wake up and find Weiss staring back at us.  
  
Well, I'm back to doing nothing again. I REALLY have to think of something to do. . .  
  
End Chapter One  
  
A/N: I know it's short. I'll make it five pages on chapter two if you review . . . at least give me seven reviews?? Please? I mean, I'll feel bad and sad, and you may not get a good chapter out of me next time, but that's ok if you don't WANT to review. (Looks at the ground sadly) Oh, and one other thing: To warn you, sometimes, I can take VERY long at updating. . . 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey, I just saw The Pirates of the Caribbean today, and it was super good!! WARNING: I update slow most of the time. Ok, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I am pissed. Scratch that. I am beyond pissed. The sadistic bastard idiotic stupid huge-ego ass-kisser . . . leader of mine told me that I would never have another computer for the rest of my life. He broke mine. He broke it. Completely and utter trashed it. Believe me, I've seen it, and from what I saw, nothing could be salvaged from the remains of the junk pile that was formerly my laptop. What is he, anyway? Clumsy? Stupid? He broke two laptops in a week. Seven days. Just like the Ring, isn't it? "Seven days" until Brad breaks another laptop. Well, he would be getting a new one, but I wouldn't. At least not for a while. And exactly just how long is a while?! It basically means: Well, look, it's the rest of your life. Do whatever you like, as long as you don't own a computer, laptop, or anything similar. I threw a fit as soon as I heard that, sorry to say. I am not sorry I did, though. How would you feel? Besides, Brad deserved it. I trashed his office and had him ducking whatever I could throw at him. He only got a bruised cheek. Too bad.  
  
Schu and Farf looked in, but ducked out again as fast as possible when they saw me. I feel a little happy about that, actually. But that's beside the point.  
  
The point is that after Brad knocked me unconscious, (which was the only way to get me to stop) he locked me in Farf's cell. Farf's cell. Do you know what his cell is like?  
  
Well, let me tell you. After waking up about half an hour later, I found myself in Farf's cell. His cell has no windows. Hell, it barely has anything except for a straightjacket and a hook in the ceiling. And the only door was locked, and I knew for a fact that the only was out was to manually unlock it from the computer (it recognizes physical features). Anyone could lock someone in, but getting out was the problem. And may I remind myself, the computer is broken!! Plus, the cell was steel, and thick. Really thick. It's really hard to get through with me at full telekinetic strength. How exactly did Brad think I was supposed to survive in here?!  
  
Note to self: I will personally kill him the second I get out of here.  
  
However . . . I can try and damage this cell as best as I can in revenge. Yeah, I can see it now: come one, come all, and see the stupid kid bash his brains out by trying to damage a steel cell. I can imagine myself falling flat on my face if I do it. I might as well try and date Farf. Now that is really impossible. I had this weird dream about dating him, and everyone in it ended up doing suicide. Very weird. And when I tried to show Schu my dream, he thought it was hilarious, and kept either laughing his ass off or showing me an image of Farf and I going out at the most inconvenient times.  
  
This whole situation sucks. Can it get any worse? Of course, by asking that, I'm practically begging for something bad to happen. I'm stuck in a cell made for a guy that can't feel pain, without a laptop, a temporary loss of power, and a sprained ankle.  
  
What to do . . . Ah! I have my cell phone! Inspiration has struck! I take it out from my jacket pocket. School uniform, of course. I have no other clothes except suits. I need new clothes . . . all of Schwarz has a cell phone, in case Schu loses his powers somehow. I mean, we have to contact each other, don't we? Don't ask how Farf hangs on to his. I have absolutely no idea. Ask Brad. Or Schu.  
  
Anyway, the inspiration! Call . . . someone! I frown. Who? Ha! The dart boy! I know just how pissed Brad will be when he finds that I called dart boy for help. Well, it's entirely his fault, so too bad for him. He owes me a laptop! And new clothes; there's only so many times I'll wear my uniform.  
  
I know I put their number in here . . . where is it?! Not it . . . not it . . . not it . . . not-oh wait, I see it.  
  
Ring ring. Ring ring.  
  
"This is Koneko no Sumu Ie."  
  
Wait a minute. This is someone else's voice. Oh shit!! It's the katana guy! Didn't Schu say that Weiss all worked at a flower shop? Oh well. I'd better change my voice; they'll recognize it.  
  
"Can I speak to. . ."  
  
What was dart boy's name?? Tsukino? Tsukiyono? Yeah, now I remember, Tsukiyono Omi!  
  
"Can I speak to Tsukiyono-san please?"  
  
"If you want to talk to him call him on his cell phone. This is the shop's phone."  
  
Nooooo!!!! Don't hang up!  
  
"No, wait!! I don't have his number, and I remembered he said he worked there so let me talk to him! It's an emergency!"  
  
Fine. I'm desperate. So what?  
  
"Hold on."  
  
I hear faint sounds of talking in the background. Yes! I hear dart boy's voice!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Its dart boy-aa, I mean, Tsukiyono!!  
  
"It's Naoe Nagi from Schwarz, can you help me? Please don't tell Weiss I'm talking to you, just help me!" I said in a rush.  
  
"What?!" Disbelief was written in his tone.  
  
"Please. I need your help."  
  
"Why should I help you?" Now it's suspicion.  
  
Aw, damn.  
  
"Because I'll be your friend forever if you do?" I said desperately.  
  
Was that a snicker I just heard?  
  
"You're in my debt after this, Naoe."  
  
"All right! Just give me your cell phone number, take your laptop and I know you have one, and get over here!" I didn't know why he decided to help me, but I was happy enough.  
  
After getting through several difficulties such as explaining directions to Schwarz's current headquarters, getting cell phone numbers, and having to hold while Tsukiyono grabbed his laptop and his bike, I still had to explain my mess.  
  
"Tsukiyono." We were using our cell phones while he drove here.  
  
"Uh . . . when your get here, no one is going to be here (Schwarz's little physic link, remember? That how I know) so put your cell phone in the charger that you see outside. I gave the security system permission by phone to let you in, so the doors will unlock. You can take the phone off the charger after. Then you need to plug your laptop in near the steel door."  
  
"All right. You haven't told me why you need my help yet."  
  
Ugh. The thing I've been dreading.  
  
"Ah . . . our leader broke my laptop and his own, and then told me he would get a new one, but I wouldn't, which is why no one is here. I lost my temper and my powers went haywire, so I was knocked out, and then locked in Farfarello's cell. The only way to get out is by computer, by someone outside of the cell, and since I know Brad's going to take forever getting back, I called you. Besides, if Brad thought about it, I would have to be the one to program everything, including the cell," I said, irritated. "Well, you're about as good as I am, so you can program the cell and I can give you directions."  
  
"Oh. *cough*"  
  
Am I hearing laughter being covered up by coughs? It's not funny!!  
  
"Ok, I did what you told me to, what now?"  
  
I gave Tsukiyono more instructions. The only problem was that in following those instructions, every computer and/or security system in this place would allow him access anywhere. Hm . . . . I still blame Brad for all of this.  
  
Aha! Freedom! The steel door is open at last! I walked out calmly, even though I felt like skipping out. I hate Farf's cell.  
  
"Thank you, Tsukiyono."  
  
"You're welcome. You still owe me." Tsukiyono was smiling. Did he think all this was that funny?!  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "See you."  
  
He left, smiling all the while. Hmph.  
  
When the rest of Schwarz finally came back about three hours later, I was waiting. Impatiently, I might add. No one said anything about me getting out, but Brad briefly raised his eyebrows at the door. He had gotten me a brand new laptop (I think he changed his mind about getting me one after my *ahem* tantrum); not exactly the newest technology, but I could fix that. I told him that he still owed me clothes. He told me to ask Schu to take me tomorrow. Hmmm . . . . An improvement. At least I'm not exactly that handicapped with a sprained ankle. I decided not to tell them about Tsukiyono. Whenever Brad finds out, I'll claim no part in it (what blatant lie), after all, it's all his fault.  
  
Before falling asleep in my room (I fixed up my laptop!), I got a message on my cell phone.  
  
Tsukiyono Omi - Bombay@Kritiker-Weiss.org  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Ok, it wasn't five pages, it was close enough!! And if Omi's address up there is blue, it's not my fault. It's not a real email address. And review- maybe eight? I'll take the same number as last time, though. . . 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's notes and stuff at the bottom!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Why wasn't I going to get a new laptop?"  
  
Brad raised an eyebrow at me as if to say "what are you talking about?" before continuing to scan the newspaper. Only he and I were in the kitchen this early in the morning.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," I said, scowling at my breakfast of miso soup and chazuke. "A week ago you said I wouldn't get another one but you did. Why wasn't I getting one?"  
  
It was officially two weeks exactly from the day I sprained my ankle. It hurts a tiny bit, but who cares? I want my freedom! I could now do whatever the hell I wanted. Okay, so maybe no everything, but still . . . anyway, getting back to the present. I had been waiting to ask this question ever since it popped into my head. Which was . . . just hours ago, before I fell asleep last night. So, this morning, I ambled into the kitchen, made my breakfast, and promptly asked.  
  
"We didn't want you turning into a complete computer tensai (genius), Nagi- kins," Schuldig yawned, sauntering to the coffeepot with a smirk. "We thought that if you didn't have a computer, you would obsess over something . . . different. Like learning more about knives and guns. Or maybe . . . something . . . else?" Schu's voice indicated that he was talking about something highly inappropriate.  
  
I almost spat out the miso soup I drank. What the hell was this!? And I certainly was not a obsessing over anything! And I am a computer tensai, you idiotic German! I knew he was just teasing me, but it wasn't as funny as he thought it was. I glared at Schuldig, but he just kept smirking mysteriously. I turned my gaze back to Brad. He ignored me! I glared at one, then the other. Ah, I give up! Go drink your muddy muck (coffee) then. I mentally threw up my hands and scowled some more, while finishing the rest of my now cold breakfast. I crossed my arms and floated my dishes to the sink, washed them, and put them in the rack. Lastly, before escaping to my room to get ready for school, I dumped the muddy muck left in it's pot out, took a startled Schu's muck out of his hand, and poured it one Brad's newspaper, all telekinetically. Satisfied, I raced to my room as fast as I could, fighting a grin.  
  
A soaked Brad calmly took a sip of his untouched coffee, one eyebrow twitching spastically.   
  
Schu sighed, looking mournfully at his wasted coffee.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That afternoon when I came home from school, Brad was waiting for me. Surprise, surprise, he'd never done this before, and if we got missions, Schu usually informed me.  
  
"Do you have homework?" was the first thing out of his mouth.  
  
I shook my head. "No." Hey, what can I say, I finished it all at school. It's not like I want to talk to those idiotic jerks called my classmates, anyway.  
  
Brad took off for his office, expecting me to follow. I would usually be my sarcastic self, but I was curious. I contacted Schu; Farf was peacefully blending something while watching TV.   
  
I got muffled mind-laughter in reply. No coherent answer.   
  
I  
  
I let out a frustrated mental sigh. Just what is going on here!? Brad led me inside his office, and I sat in the chair across from the desk. Incidentally, it was a new chair; I had wrecked the old one last week.  
  
I stared nervously at Brad as he sat down at his desk. Ugh . . . this felt like how a job interview would be, or the principal's office, or something. What did Brad have to tell me that was so important!?  
  
After Brad sat, I patiently waited for him to speak.  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
Okay, this was getting us nowhere. What the hell does Brad think he's doing, dragging me to his office, then sitting down and just twiddling our thumbs in silence!? Alright, so I'm not so patient. I sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Brad, what is this all about!?"  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. "Well . . . Nagi. . .I, uh . . . brought you here because. . ."  
  
I stared blankly at him in disbelief. This is the day Farf announces that he loves Kami-sama and starts ramdomly kissing people. (Don't ask, it was a bet between Schu and me.) Brad can not be stuttering. I have never in my admittedly long life seen Bradley Crawford stutter, much less lose his cool.  
  
"I've decided that it's time for you to learn about how people . . . have . . . sex," Brad continued, looking even more flustered.  
  
My jaw must have dropped straight to the floor. That's why he started stuttering! Kami-sama . . . how embarrassing. . .  
  
"Brad, I already know," I interrupted, my face heating up.  
  
"Wha. . .?" Brad looked surprised at first, then relieved.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Yes, you may go."  
  
I escaped out the door, amazed. Schu had dropped that bomb on me when I was twelve! How could Brad . . . oh, I see.   
  
An amused tendril of thought drifted back to me.  
  
Schu chuckled. I didn't tell you how two males had sex, though, did I? Why don't we go through a little sex-ed now, then?  
  
I was horrified. I  
  
I ran out of there like a shot, blushing heavily. Schu's laughter echoed in my head as I walked through the streets of the city. "Idiot," I mumbled.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry for the lateness and shortness, people. Don't worry; I have stuff for the next chapter, so hopefully I can get it up sooner. I've been busy, and a lazy ass, so don't get mad, get glad!! Sorry, lame joke. . . Oh, and if I don't answer questions, sorry, but I'm just too lazy . . . besides, I've never really answered my reviews before! Yeah, lame excuse, too . . . I'm just lazy. . .  
  
Japanese: Chazuke is tea and rice in a bowl. 


End file.
